Window To Love
by izumi-de-uchiha
Summary: izumi yagami y azuka yunii viven juntas en los viejos apartamentos akaktsuki, al lado de este, en los apartamentos lujosos The Order viven kanda yu y sasuke uchiha, la mayor al abrir la ventana de su habitacion choca con la ventana vecina...¿que pasara?
1. Nuevos Vecinos 0w0

**_AHIRU: YAHOOO-CUAK AQUI AHIRU YAMITSUKI, ETTO NE, PUES IZUMI-CHAN SERA PARTE DE ESTA HISTORIA, AL IGUAL QUE SU KAWAI AMIGA AZUKA-CHAN ASI QUE AMBAS TANTO YO COMO ELLEN-CHAN SOMOS LAS PRESENTADORAS DEL CAPITULO-CUACK_**

**_ELLEN-H-HAI Y-YOROSHIKU O//W//O ETTO NE, PUES AHIRU-SAN TO WATASHI DESIDIMOS HACER ESTE FIC SASUIZU Y KANDAZU //W// E-ESPRO LES AGRADE, ESTOY MUY ANSIOSA-DESU_**

**_AHIRU: HAII SORE DEWA, IKIMASHOOO_**

**_ELLEN: M-MATE AHIRU-CHAN...¿NO DEVEMOS DECIR ESO JUNTAS?_**

**_AHIRU: ONTO?? (._.)_**

**_ELLEN: Y TAMBIEN EM... EXPLICAR QUE LOS PARENTECIS SON LAS EXPRECIONES_**

**_AHIRU:ONTO?? (0//W//0?U)_**

**_ELLEN:Y TAMBIEN PEDIR PERDON UM POR FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA Y TODO ESO._**

**_AHIRU:CUAAA!!! SER PRESENTADORA ES CANSADO-CUA ( _ _ |||)_**

**_ELLEN: Y ETO... CREOQ UE ES TODO-DESU (U///U)_**

**_AHIRU: SOKA, DEWAAA COMENZEMOS-CUAK (OWO)_**

**_ELLEN: HAIII_**

**_AHIRU/ELLEN: IKIMASHOOOOO!!!!_**

**

* * *

**_______________________

**los apartamentos akatsuki eran poco conocidos, puesto que estaban muy escondidos en la ciudad y sus precios eran tan economicos que no podias creertelo, puesto que a pesar de ser 2 habitaciones, 1 sala-comedor-cocina y 1 baño con bañera era algo sorprendente.**

**los apartamentos the order eran poco conocidos de igaul manera, a pesar de estar al lado, casi besado de los apartamentos akatsuki, este tenia mas clase, los precio no eran tan varatos, al contrario, algo costosos, pero cada departamento era amplio, simmilar al de una casa, con baño, 3 grandes habitaciones, 1sala, 1 comedor, una cocina y un estacionamiento abajo para cada apartamento.**

**en el primer edificio, en el 3er piso, vivian dos chicas con normalidad, la mas grande tenia 18 y la mas pequeña 16, ambas, ezforzandose lo mas que podian, viviamn con alegria en aquel lugar.**

**_azukaa! se hace tarde para la escuela, el desayuno-ttebayo-grito una chica que usaba una camisa roja con pantalon negro, ensima de este un mandil negro. sostenia su cabello rojiso con una coleta, mientras sus ojos azulado se posaban en la puerta de la habitacion continua, solo se escuchaba un gran estruendo desde la habitacion de la menor**

**_h-haai! ya voy nee-sama! -gritaba la menor, saliendo casi callendose de su habitacion, acomodando su falda- g-gomene nee-sama, de nuevo mi despertador no sono**

**_oh...-la chica miro por unos momentos a la menor, despues emboso una boba sonrisa, solto la espatula y abrazo amorosamente a su hermana-azuka-chaaaaneeres tan kawai-ttebayo-rozaba su mejilla con el cabello oscuro de la menor-mooo mi kawaii imoto! (w)-la menor se sonrojo levemente ante el acto de su hermana mayor.**

**_n-nee-sama? -dejandose abrazar por la mayor- n-nee-sama a-algo huele a quemado**

**eh??-mira automaticamente la estufa-ahhhh mi hot dog!!!-le suelta del abrazo y apaga la estufa-mooo (TnT)...ma ika me are otro-ttebayo (owo)-toma una caja de plastico color morada y se la entrega a la menor-aqui esta tu desayuno, azu-chan-le sonrio con cariño, la pequeña tomo la cajita, haciendo una reverencia- **

**_Hai, arigato nee-sama -se incorpora, sonriendole tiernamente- nee, debo irme, se me hace tarde -toma su mochila- nos vemos en la tarde nee-sama ( n//w//n) -se hacerca y le da un beso en la mejilla- Jane!**

**la mayor miro el gesto de ternura de azuka, no lo soporto y la abrazo nuevamente**

**_hiaadaa no vayas a la escuela-ttebayo, te robare y te llevare en mi bolso al trabajo, como un hamster-carcajeo un poco-vale vale-la solto con sumo cuidado-iterashai-ttebayo (owo)**

**-la menor salia del departamento y corria hacia las escaleras, saliendo del edifico y escuchando un ruido poco comun en el vecindario**

**-eh? -veia el departamento de alado, parecia que alguien se mudaba ahi- sugooi, tendremos vecinos -reia leve, siguiendo su camino hacia el instituto.**

**_uhm...yoshii-la mayor alzo su puño y se acomodo las mangas, comenzado a recojer el departamento.**

**mientras limpiaba mira por la ventana de vez en cuando, observando mucho movimiento, curiosa, se hacerco abriendo la ventana de su habitacion y asomandose.**

**_uhm?? nuevos vecinos-ttebayo?-observaba curiosa-... algo pasa (=_= )-no le agradaba la gente nueva-...algo pasa-tebayo (=_= )....ah?!... -miro el reloj por reflejo-Wuaaaaa trabajooooo-se kito el mandil saliendo corriendo fuera de su hogar.**

**mientras tanto, en el edifico contrario, de podia ver un camion de mudanza, donde un peliazuln de cabellos cortos de ojos oscuros y otro peli azul de cabellos largos. ambos, de cuerpo de ensueño, mirada amenazadora y sensual y de perfil perfecto.**

**el de pelo corto, con al edad de 19 años, se podia notar que era una persona inteligente, con una mirada fria que parecia congelar el corazon de cualquiera, el mayor, de cabellos largos y de 20 años de edad, mostraba una mirada tranquila pero a la vez amenazante.**

**_estupido sasuke, mueve tu trasero! (¬_¬)-hablaba el pelilargo mientras cargaba una caja subiendo las escaleras del edifico the order, usando una playera blanca y pantalones negros.**

**_urusai Bakanda![ ¬¬ ] -dice el menor, cargando algunos libros y estantes- no es tan pesado lo que llevas, espera a que termine-subia tras de el, usando una playera negra y pantalones de mesquilla color azul rey.**

**_claro que si sasuke idiota (¬o¬) ahora mueve tu trasero de colegiada urgida ¡rapido!-seguia subiendo las escaleras, subiendo al 3er piso y sacando agilmente unas llaves-Andale ototo-idiota, no te espero todo el dia**

**_Urusai! samurai afeminado! -coloco las cosas a un lado del mayor- ire por lo demas (¬¬) bakanda.**

**_mas te vale cara de prostituta-mirada asesina-estupidas llaves..-murmura mientras abre la puerta y ve el departamento, grande y amplio-ju-sonrio de medio lado, habia elegido un perfecto lugar, solo se vio un libro que le golpea en la cabeza**

**_ven y ayudame con lo demas cola de poni! (¬¬)-grito el menor desde fuera**

**_hey!!-le miro furioso-un dia amaneceras bajo el agua cara de travesti-bajo corriendo acarreando un par de cosas.**

**_y tu en un bar gay, samurai afeminado (¬¬)-le insulto cargando demas cajas.**

**_al que as ido todos los sabados idiota?? (¬w¬)-cargo las ultimas cajas.**

**_( ¬¬ ) -acomodo las cosas en el apartamento- me refiero en el que trabaja tu novio ( -w- )**

**_el que me presentaste o con el quien te besaste idiota? (¬w¬)-comezo a acomodar todo de igual manera que le menor-ya deja de hacerte mas estupido y fijate abajo si no hay nada mas (¬_¬)**

**_ire a ver.. solo para asegurarme que por tu bakandez no se te aya olvidado algo( -w- ) -rie leve y salio dle edificio-**

**_sasuke hijo de...-gruño el mayor mientras seguia acomodando las cosas.**

**el peli-azul llego fuera del edificio, mirando una caja avandonada y observo a su alrededor, parecia un lugar algo inseguro, pero vivia con su hermano, ambos hombres y sabia que nada malo pasaria, miro la caja con apatia.**

**_ja! lo sabia.. ese bakanda.. -toma la caja que se habia quedado-**

**_ohaaa trabajo trabajo-tebayooo-sale corriendo fuera del apartamento**

**.salio corriendo a la direccion donde estaba el peliazul, tropesando con un libro y callendo ensima del chico, mandando volar la caja. el mayor salio al sentir que el menor tardaba.**

**_sasuke idiota porke tar....-mira la esena, una chica ensima de su hermano menor era poco comun; mientras tanto el menor intenta incorporarse, sintiendo a la chica sobre el, abrio los ojos, sobando su cabeza por el golpe- **

**_que demon.. -mira a la chica- o-ohe! ten mas cuidado ( ¬¬ )**

**_ah??-miro al chico poniendose de pie instantaneamente-nande! su ese libro es tuyo ¿no-ttebayo?-molesta-eh? e-e-e-eto Gomenasai-dio una reverencia y salio corriendo, no tenia tiempo para pelear.**

**_juju atraes a raritas ¿eh?-hablo el mayor en tono burlon**

**_urusai Bakanda! -se levanto, recojiendo el libro y la caja algo atontado por la caida, el peli-largo le dio un zape.**

**_ya vez? por andar de coqueto se te cae un libro y se te olvida una caja (¬_¬)-entra al edicifio, mientras la otra chica sale corriendo con la cara roja por el suseso.**

**era tarde, una pelinegra de ojos claros miraba el reloj algo preocupada, mirando a la peliroja correr hacia donde ella estaba. la mayor le tomo la mano mientras la menor le correspondia siguiendola.**

**_sii! me cai imoto-la mayor le enseñaba una raspadura pekeña en la palma de su mano derehca-mira mira, sangre-ttebayo (owo)la menor le miraba preocupada- **

**_n-nee-sama, no te lastimaste motto.. n-nee nee?? -le toma de la mano, tenia los ojos llorosos-**

**_daishobu-sonrio con tranquilidad acariciandole los cabellos-esto no es nada, ti ne-sama es fuerte-ttebayo jojojo-tranquilizo a la menor mientras esta sonreia tiernamente**

**_haai! nee-sama es fuerte! ( n//w//n )-la mayor sonrio al verla y la abraso con dulsura-**

**_ne ke kieres de comer?? arroz con atun? empanadas? onigiris??**

**_u-uhh.. -sonrio infantil- onigiri onigiri! ( //w// ) onegai onegai!**

**_yoshiii-le abrazo y le tomo de la mano caminando-bayamos ah hacer onigiris-ttebayo-sonrio animadamente guiandola.**

**_haai haai! -sonriente le sigue- ne nee, nee-sama tendremos nuevos vecinos -le mira**

**el rostro de la chica se agrio ante las palabras de si hermana menor.**

**_ugh si-le mira- nuevos (=_= ) si vi que se cambiaban y vi a uno que me dieron ganas de pegarle-ttebayo-recordando al peliazul se pone roja-lo kero matar!**

**_e-eeh? -le miro curiosa- doshite nee-sama? -ladeo leve su cabeza-**

**_es el sanginario que me iso esto-le muestra el raspon- ademas fue grosero, por lo general un caballero diria**

**algo como "oh estas bien?" pero el bastardo dijo algo de "kitate"**

**_e-eeh? -parpadea varias veces- como era? ( D: )**

**_pelinegro-uso su sobre imaginacion- parche en el ojo derecho, una cicatriz en la mejilla izquiera, no te**

**hacerques a ellos azu-chan, porke siii tenia un secuas, era una chica sin pechos (|l)**

**_u-uhh.. s-sooka.. -azuka señalo detras de ella y su hermana mayor- como los que estan detras de nosotras? nyaa? ( o//x//o )**

**_eh??....(0_0)-la mayor se giro como robot mal hecho y ahi los observo.**

**al mas alto de ojos pekeños y amenazantes, al igual alto de cabello extraño y punteagudo, ambos la miraban como si quisieran que se muriera o la comiera la tierra.**

**_c-chicas sin pechos?? (-_-#)-hablo el mas grande**

**_bastardo? ( - -"" )-con algunas bolsas con comida- **

**_eh-miro a azuka-si, esos son...(=.=.)....**

**_u-uhh -la menor volteo a verles- nee nee.. -haciendo un puchero infantil, se hacerco a sasuke "molesta"- por que lastimaste a nee-sama! ( ;3; )**

**_eeh? ( ¬__¬U ) -le miro y despues a la otra chica- aah! eres tu! la chica quien no se fija por donde va ( ¬¬" )**

**_ahh!! tu eres le teme que anda tirando preciados libros a la calle, rico bastardo!-le apunta con un dedo**

**_eh?? (¬_¬)-el mayor solo miraba extrañado y astiado la situacion.**

**_como me llamaste, niña descuidada?! ( o__ó )-kle miro con odio y apretando los dientes**

**_u-uuh? ( o//x//oUu)-azuka miro sorprendida a su hermana mayor, nunca la habia visto tan molesta.**

**_rico bastardo!-era raro esa actitud en ella, pero habia lgo en ese chico que le irritaba.**

**mientras la mayor y el menor se insultavan, casi mirandose y preparandose para atacarse mutuamente, el mayor miro a azuka por unos momentos. habia algo en esa pequeña que le llamaba la atencion, observo primero sus largos cabellos, despues su fina piel, al final sus hermosos y expresivos ojos.**

**-oye...-azuka le miro-deten a la descuidada y yo al bastado ¿va?(¬.¬)**

**_niña descuidada! -decia mientras se hacercaba mas haica la ojiazul.**

**_e-eh? h-haai.. -abrazabo a su hermana- n-nee-sama.. -le veia con ojos llorosos- m-me estas asustando.. m-meoww..**

**el mayor se hacerco a sasuke y le dio un sebero zape**

**_no seas grosero con una mujer, idiota.**

**_uhmmm...-la mayor miro el rostro asustado de azuka completamente rojo a punto de llorar-T-te salvaste (¬¬)-miro a azuka-ya ya tranquila-ttebayo (n_n) vamos a casa a comer onigiris-ttebayo-sonrio cariñozamente**

**_tsk ( ¬¬ ) no molestes bakanda **

**_h-haai -le abraza tienramente- nee-sama..nee-sama.. boku.. t-tener ambre.. -se sonroja-**

**_jum.. -sasuke se hacerco, dandole a ambas un bote de ramen instantaneo- .. vamonos bakanda.. -se da media vuelta y se marcha, mientras el mayor le seguia con una spnrisa picara en su rostro.**

**_uh??....-la chica miro el bote de ramen-maldito rico bastardo (-////-)-mumruro molesta y avergonzada**

**_u-uhh? -azuka miraba el bote, se hacerco al mayor, jalando leve su manga para llamarle- nee nee-el chico voltea rapidamente, mirandola con indiferencia.**

**_eto...-hiso una leve reverencia- domo arigato! -sonrio tiernamente- ( n//w//n )**

**_...-miro a la niña por unos momentos-...cuantos años tienes?? 12 ??**

**la mayor sintio que el tono del mayor fue de total burla, con molestia tomo de la mano a azuka y camino arrastrando a la menor**

**_arigato to sayonara-camino molesta dandole el paso duro.**

**_u-uuh? -azuka solo se dejo llevar- n-nee-sama? u-uh.. -camino junto a ella a su departamento, volteo levemente, mirando a kanda- meow..**

**_esa niña es linda-camino al lado de sasuke-porke les diste el ramen??**

**_jum, no se.. -mirando fijo al frente- como señal de disculpas? che.. ( ¬//¬ )**

**_juju asi que sasu-kun tiene su lado lindo-sonrisa burlona-¿que te gusto la mayor? (¬w¬)_eh?--poniendose rojo- _urusai bakanda! -acelero el paso sintiendose nervioso-**

**_juju lo sabia-sonrisa maligna triunfal- (¬w¬) ya me preocupaba que fueras gay (-.-)**

**_uhm...-le mira- urusai cola de poni.. ( ¬¬ ) -rie leve- yo pensaba que TU eras gay y con mas razon ya que no tienes novia..**

**_tenia, pero me aburrio-confirmo el mayor mirandole de la misma manera.**

**_te aburrio por que no te daba como un chico verdad? ( ¬w¬) y por eso te hiciste gay.**

**_ahora si sasuke-furioso-te doy asta 3 para que corras (e_e#)-sasuke comenzo a correr- cola de poni es gay! y le gusta el arroz con popote! ( ¬w¬ )**

**_ahora si, ven aqui cabron!!!-sale corriendo tras el pelinegro asta los apartamentos**

**_lento! -sigue corriendo- corres como niña! afeminado!**

**_al menos no tengo trasero de puberta desvirginada!-llegan al 3er piso**

**_le pierde de vista- como dijo la niña? Mujer sin pechos!-reia el menor siendo perseguido por el mayor.**

**izumi subio rapidamente las escaleras del edifico, llegando al 3er piso con un par de bolsas con ingredientes y tras el una azuka muy ambriente y sorprendida pro la actitud de su hermana**

**_estupidos ricos bastaros-dejo las cosas en la mesita, mirando el ramen- (////) maldito**

**_ne nee, nee-sama.. -mostrando el bote de ramen- cenamos? -sonrie tiernamente**

**_kieres comerte el ramen antes del onigiri??-la cara de la chica aun estaba roja, pero trataba de disimularse**

**_e-eeh? -le mira curiosa- n-nani?? ( o//oUu)**

**_n-nandemonai-corre a la cocineta poniendo el arroz y calentando el agua para el ramen, mientras pone su bol de ramen en la alacena-...baka...(=//= )**

**azuka se sento en la computadora y comenzo a realizar su tarea, mientras izumi segua preparando los oniguiris, en el porseso le enttrego el ramen a azuka, mientras esta escribia a mano unos apuntes. en menos de 30 mintuos termino de prepar los oniguirir sintiendose exausta. el trabajo en la pizzeria no era facil y tampoco el de ayudante de cocina, pero tenia que dar lo mejor, por aquella personita que amaba y que comia ramen con hambre.**

**_ahh-suspiro cansada mientras ponia los onigirs en la mesa-ne azuka-chan me dare un baño-ttebayo, cena primero ¿ne?**

**_u-uuh? iie, mi le esperara nee-sama -sonrio y miro sus apuntes- ah! t-tengo qe.. ir a compar un material para mañana.. ( ;///; ) n-nee-sama! enseguida regreso! -toma su bolso y sale del departamento**

**_uh..??-solo miro a su hermana partir-con cuidado (-w-U)-camino hacia su habitacion abriendo la ventana-aire fresco-ttebayo (=w= )-comienza a desvestirse para ducharse.**

**_un dia amaneceras sin pene estupido(¬¬)-abrio el mayor la puerta con cuidado, entrando junto con el pelinegro- bien cenaremos de nue...-abre la ventana -vo...(0_0)**

**_pukururu-se quita la blusa-pukurururur gilsupupuruuu**

**_que tanto vez? ( ¬¬ ) -lo quito de la ventana y mira- ( o////o) Dios si existe.. **

**mientras tanto la menor corria a una papeleria sercana con el pensamiento "e-esta oscuro.."corriendo deprisa, entrando a esta y comprando lo que nesesitaba con timides.**

**_pururuuu-la chica segia cantando a punto de desabrocharse el sosten-comiendo onigiri(8)**

**_...-el mayor seguia mirando la ventana-(0//0) no pues... concuerdo contigo hermano-hablo como idiota.**

**_eh!-sasuke empujo al mayor- ve a ver si ya puso la gallina ( ¬///¬)**

**_eh?...-la mayor se dentubo al esucchar la voz de un hombre-uhm??-miro por la ventana- (0///0)**

**_shith te atrapo idiota (¬w¬)-murmuraba alejado dela ventana**

**_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA-grito escandalosamente y cayo al suelo**

**_demonios ( Dx ) -se quita de la ventana-**

**la chica se puso la blusa apenada y abrio el crital de la ventana coopn la cara roja y furiosa**

**_USTEDES PERVERTIDOS DE MIERDA!! SALGAN-TTEBAYO!!**

**el mayor bufo al ver a sasuke rojo, sabia que tendria problemas, asi que salio del apartamento sin antes decir "toda tuya" cerrando la puerta y corriendo, saliendo del edifico con una sonrisa traviesa**

**_no hullas cobarde!! -gritandole se hacerca a la ventana- gay cobarde!! Dx**

**_a quien le hablas maldito miron rico bastardo!!-le gritaba molesta y mas roja que un tomate**

**mientras todo susedia la menor regresaba por la calle solitarias y oscuras, sintiendoq ue le miraban.**

**_esta.. oscuro.. ( T///T) nee-sama.. -un sujeto la seguia- n-nyaa ( T///T )-seguia caminando aterrada, mientras que a un par de metros el mayor caminaba sin rumbo fijo, mirando a la menor**

**_unm? (-.-)**

**sasuke se paralizo, volteando y mirando a la chica. no podia negar que era una belleza, de cabello rojizo y mirada azulada, ademas, con el cuerpo que acababa de ver su sonrojo no desaparecia.**

**_no es mi culpa que te andes exibiendo! -sonrojado- ademas de descuidada tambien eres exibicionista!**

**_u-urusaii!! a-a-a-ademas porque estas rojo?? ehentaii!! aparte de bastardo y miron un hentai!! (ò_ó)**

**azuka seguia caminando, mientras el mayor le vigilaba desde lejos,el tipo que la venia siguiendo, le toma del brazo bruscamente.**

**_ohe niña.. sabes.. estoy muy solo y me aburro mucho.. -sonrio sinicamente- quieres acompañarme? para "jugar" un rato ?-la menor le miraba con miedo- **

**_g-g-gomenasai.. d-debo llegar a casa.. s-si no.. n-nee-sama se preocupara.. -intento safarse, pero el tipo le sostenia con mas fuerza**

**_anda, no seas mala niña -reia divertido al ver el rostro de terror de la chica**

**_iie! -grito alarmando al mayor, este se hacerc con las manos en los bolsillos y miro al sujeto amenazadoramente-**

**_sera mejor que la sueltes, si no kieres meterte en problemas en serio.-decia sintiendose molesto, el sujeto mirao enojado al chico- **

**_no es tu asunto, largate de aqui!-la menor tenia los ojos llorosos**

**_m-me lastima.. o-onegai dejeme! **

**_callate niña! -alzo la mano para abofetearla**

**el chico se sintio molesto, tanto que quiso matar al sjeto por tratar de amenazar a azuka, se hacerco rapidamente al sujeto, tomando con delicadeza la mano de azuka, mientras que con el pie lanzo una patada directo a la mejilla del abusador, tumbandolo rapidamente.**

**_kyaa! -azuka frito asustada, abrazo al mayor en busca de proteccion, escondiendo su mirada- k-kowaii kowaii.. -sollozaba mientras el tipo se levanta adolorido- **

**_tsk.. no sabia que era tu novia -molesto, salio corriendo-**

**_a quien llamas hentai?!! exibicionista! -sasuke aun mas rojo- quien se desviste con las ventanas abiertas? eeh?!! y mas con esa "pechonalidad"?!!**

**_Pecho...-se callo al sentir algo en su garganta-.......azuka...-susurro con una mirada asustada**

**_eeh? -el menor miro hacia la calle- kanda? ( o_o )**

**_azuka..-la chica miro a sasuke, despues salio corriendo fuera de su departamento, sasuke, al ver el rapido movimiento de la chica, sale corriendo de igual manera.**

**_tranquila...-susurro tratando de calmarla acariciandole los cabellos-te duele??**

**_tallandose los ojos- h-hai.. m-meow.. -lloraba leve- nee-sama... nee-sama..**

**izumi alcanzo a mirar a azuka a la distancia, mirando como lloraba y se acurrucaba al mayor, sitnio una punsada en su pecho, recordo aquellas veses en las que azuka lloraba y ella no podia hacer nada, sitnio un gran dolor en su corazon.**

**_Azuka!!!-corrio con mas fuerza sin importarle no traer sapatos-azuka!!-se le formaba un nudo el la garganta**

**_...hay biene-le señala hacia enfrente.**

**_kanda!-el peli-negro llegago a donde estaban- kanda,que paso?**

**_n-nee-sama! -corria hacia ella- nee-sama! nee-sama! -seguia llorando-**

**la mayor se hacerco a ella y le acaricia la cara csintiendo un nudo en la garganta.**

**_mi amor, que te paso chikita?-a punto de llora preocuada-te isieron algo? donde te duele?-miraba por todos lados sersiorandose de que no hubiese una herida oh un golpe**

**_un sujeto se trato de propasar con ella, suerte que estaba ahi-hablo kanda.**

**_tsk.. tipos asi sobran en este lugar.. -respondio mirando a la mayor, sonrojandose al ver tal gesto de ternura-**

**_uhhh-le abrazo, temblando y llorando- e-ese sujeto.. queria llevarme con el.. m-meooww.. m-me queria golpear.. m-meow ( T////T )**

**kanda miro por unos momentos a sasuke, despues a azuka y apreto los puños, sintiendose molesto y aliviado a la vez, se sentia bien el poder llegar a tiempo, pero mal al no saber que hacer ante el llanto de la menor. la mayor abrazo protectoramente a la menor.**

**_ya, ya paso chiquita, aqui estoy-cierra los ojos aliviada, besandole la frente con cariño, depsues miro a kanda-arigato...-susurro con alivio y con ganas de llorar- muchas gracias... ¿como era el sujeto?-digo entre dientes-si lo veo..**

**_n-nee-sama.. g-gomene.. gomene.. -sollozando hace una peqeña reverencia- n-no queria.. p-preocuparte.. g-gomene.. honto..**

**mientras las chicas seguian hablando, sasuke se hacerco mas a kanda **

**_ohe.. ellas.. viven solas..no es asi? -susurro para que solo el mayor le escuchara, tomando las cosas seriamente- pues, por lo que parece.. no hay nadie mas..**

**_tambien lo notaste?... (¬.¬) si... parece que viven solas...-susurro de igual manera**

**_daishobu azu-chan-sonrio la mayor para calmar a la menor, abrazandola dulcemente-con que estes bien me vasta motto hai?-sonrio acariciandole los cabellos y abrazandola con cariño...demo no lo vuelbas a hacer ¿de acuerdo? llevate el silbato y el celular a la otra-ttebayo, tu ne-sama morira si algo le pasara a mi kawai azu-chan**

**_tiene.. complejo de hermana ( -__-Uu) -penso en voz alta-**

**_h-haai nee-sama -sonrie tiernamente- u-uhh.. -se hacerca al peli-azul- uh.. d-domo arigato.. -hace una reverencia-**

**_uhm... (¬//¬) no es nada...-susurra**

**_por supuesto-abrazo a azuka-ella es mi hermanita despues de todo**

**_Jum, pobre, tiene como hermana a una descuidada exibicionista ( -3- )-hablo sasuke molestandola**

**_muchas gracias-hablo con sarcasmo la mayor-lastima que tengas a un hermano menor tan hentai bastardo y miron**

**_u-uh? -dejandose abrazar- 16 -le dice al mayor, sonriendo-**

**_uhm??-kanda le miro curioso, mientras azuka le sonreia tiernamente- **

**_hace rato.. me preguntaste.. cuandos años tenia.. tengo 16 -rie leve-**

**_ohh eso... (¬//¬) uhm... 20....-contesto rapidamente**

**_s-sugoi -sonrie- boku wa Azuka Yunii desu -hace una leve reverencia-**

**_...kanda yu...(¬//¬)-ladeo la mirada**

**_ohh-la mayor los miro-entonses gracias, kanda-kun, hentai**

**_( u///ú ) no soy hentai, niña exibicionista!...**

**_ohh-ignorando a sasuke-soy izumi yagami, yoroshiku-ttebayo (n_n)**

**_( ¬///¬ ) no me llames asi.. tengo MI nombre y es Sasuke Uchiha...Izumi? -susurra- lindo nombre niña ( -//w//- )**

**_a-arigato...-mira al uchiha algo roja-**

**sasuke?? (0_0) tienes un hermoso nombre-ttebayo lastima que seas tan hentai (¬n¬)**

**_Izumi? -susurra- lindo nombre niña ( -//w//- )**

**_uhm??-kanda penso un poco-yunii?? yagami?? (-.-)**

**_u-uuh? nani? -azuka le miro curiosa, ladeando leve su cabeza-**

**_porke tiene apeidos distintos?-pregunto kanda dudoso**

**_eso deberias preguntar nosotras-ttebayo-respondio izumi**

**_uhm, no es tu asunto "Izumi" ( ¬¬ )-contesto el uchiha molesto**

**_soka...-la menor baja leve la mirada y abraza a la mayor-**

**_um..-abrazo a azuka-entiendo... (n_n) bueno... muchas gracias, kanda-kun, sasuke-kun-dio una ligera reverencia, tomando la mano de la menor-oyasumi...-camina hacia el edificio akatsuki.**

**_oyasumi...-kanda miro asasuke- (¬¬) idiota**

**_tsk, nani? ( - - ) es la verdad, no es su asunto.**

**azuka le sigue, volteando y diciendoles adios con la mano libre, mientras izumi solo bajaba la cabeza, sintiendose idiota por preguntar, kanda le da un adios con la mano a la mas pequeña.**

**_que importa que sepan que somos de diferente padre?? (¬_¬) ademas,te interesa la mayor ¿no?**

**_callate ( ò///ó ) -mira aquel gesto- Jum, veo que no eres gay despues de todo... veo que.. eres un pedofilo -rie malicioso- te gusta la**

**menor? eeehh? ( ¬w¬)**

**_si, yo SI admito (¬_¬) no como otro-camina hacia el otro edifico.**

**_aah? ( .__. ) kanda.. si te gusta la niña? ( e___e ) pedofilo! -le sigue-**

**_kuku-camina ignorando a sasuke**

**_s-shotooo!-corrio tras kanda.**

**_moo ya ni cenamos kieres ke los guardemos para desayunar?-hablo la mayor caminando hacia el edifico tomando de la mano a su hermana menor**

**_u-uuh.. -sonrio tiernamente- haai nee-sama (n//w//n)**

**_bien ahora demonos un-estornuda-baño juntas-ttebayo (-///-)**

**_salud -sonrio nuevamente- h-haai nee-sama -le mira- tambien el patito de hule?**

**_arigato-sonrio-claro que si,ahiru-chan tambien-sonrie y estornua de nuevo-rapido que elsuelo es frio-le muestra los pies descalzos**

**_h-haii-corrio siguiendola**

**y asi, cada quien tomaba su rumbo hacia el edicio que correspondia, el abandonado akatsuki y el lujoso the order...**

**

* * *

**

_**ELLEN: Y ASI TERMINA EL CAPITULO DE HOY n///n**_

**_AHIRU: CUAAA!!! KANDA TO SASUKE NO BAKAAAAAAAA!_**

**_ELLEN: U-UH??_**

**_AHIRU: DATTE NO VISTE?? SON GROSEROS_**

**_ELLEN: H-HAI... SI LO NOTE, DEMO,CREO QUE ESO LOS HACE GRACIOSOS-DESU_**

**_AHIRU: CIERTO-TTEBAYO, ME ISO REIR MUCHO (OWO)_**

**_ELLEN: UHM SII n///n BIEN MINA-SAN ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO-DESU, PARA CUALQUIER DUDA DEJEN REWIERS ONEGAI-SHIMASU*REVERENCIA*_**

**_AHIRU-SIN MAS NOS DESPEDIMOS, ESPERANDO QUE NOS PUEDAN ACOMPAÑAR EN EL PROXIMO CAP..._**

**_ELLEN: CAP 2- VECINOS HENTAI-TTEBAYO!!.... shoto?!! e-esto lo puso izumi-san??_**

**_AHIRU: HAI, EL PRIMER CAPITULO LO PUSO AZU-CHAN -W- CADA UNO PONDRA SU CAP OWO_**

**_ELLEN: H-HAI... YIKAII WINDOW NO LOVE, VECINOS HENTAI-TTEBAYO!!_**

**_AHIRU/ELLEN: SORE DEWAAA MATA NEEEEE_  
**


	2. VECINOS HENTAITEBAYO!

_**ahiru: ozoiii ellen-chan se supone que tienes que presentar el cap 2-cuak!!**_

_**ellen: ah?? eh? (o//.//o) watashi??**_

_**ahiru: hai hai, anata-cuack**_

_**ellen: eto... b-bueno, ko-kombanwua aqui ellen-desu**_

_**ahiru: aqui ahuiru-cuack**_

_**ellen: presentando el new chapter (?) de window to love, el cap que izumi-san puso-desu**_

_**ahiru: bien bien owo sin mas comenzemos**_

_**ellen: h-haii (n////n))**_

_**ahiru/ellen: IKIMASHOOOOOO!!**_

* * *

**habia pasado una noche enterea desde el ultimo suseso, la mañana se hacia presente, como siempre, izumi se levanto temprano y preparo el desayuno de su hermana y el de ella y tambien el obento de la menor.**

**_kyaaaa!! no de nuevo! ( T///T ) -se escucho el grito en el cuarto de la menor por todo el apartamento, seguido de un gran estruendo, nuevamente se le habia echo tarde.**

**_(-//w//-)de nuevo azu-chan-izumi estaba sentada en el sofa, mientras usaba un sweter negro y bebia cafe, esucchando los lamentos de la menor, pensando que seria bueno que ella le despertara. la menor salio corriendo, casi callendose nuevamente- **

**_g-gomene nee-sama! m-mi despertador no sono ( ;///; ) -acomodo su falda y su cabello- kyaa! se me hace motto tarde! -corrio, abrazando a la pelirroja, para despues ir y tomar su almuerzo- g-gomene! itekimas! ( T/////T ) kyaa!**

**_(o//_//o)-le corresponde y la solto-hai iterashai-ttebayo-se puso de pie para verla partir-oh soka...-miro unos onigiris y fue hacia la ventana de su habitacion, lanzando un papel a la ventana vecina-sasuke!**

**-eh?-escucho la voz de la mayor- are? -cerro con elegancia un libro que leia con interes, se levantabo de su sillon y se dirigia a la ventana abriendola- uhm? ( ¬ ¬U )-miro a la chica extrañado, esta abrio la ventana y le extendio a sasuke un plato de onigiri-haii para ti y kanda-kun-sorio alegremente**

**_e-eh? ( .//. ) -extendio la mano y tomo el plato- ah, gracias.. -le miro- demo.. por que? -sonrojandose por el acto- uhm.. Izumi, verdad? **

**_hai hai izumi-ttebayo-sonrio mientras se recargava en el varandal de la ventana-no sabia como agradecerles a los dos por estar ahi-la cara de la chica estaba roja y se notaba algo palida-asi que pense en prepararles onigiris-sonrio con dulsura**

**_e-eh? -le miraba- a que te refieres?... -ponia el plato en una mesita de alado, recargandose en la ventana- uhm? -le mira curiosos, sonriente-**

**_ske.. ayer me hubiera desesperado, tengo problemas de salud y me dan ataques, si ustedes no hubieran estado...-baja un poco la vista, aun sonriendo-azuka-chan no estaria conmigo y yo asta muerta estaria**

**_..s-sooka.. -mirandole- ohe.. -suspiro- (u///ú) lamento haberme comportado asi ayer.. bakanda me hizo enojar mucho y.. creo que me desahoge con tigo.. che...**

**_ohh-eso le sorprendio-(o.o) hie hie-alzo una mano moviendola a los lados-yo lo siento-ttebayo, tambien fui muy grosera (n//n)- sasuke se le quedo mirando por un momento, la chica lo noto y se sonrojo un poco.**

**la menor salio del apartamento bajando las escaleras a punto de caer nuevamente por las prisas, corria por la calle con su mochila en manos al igual que el desayuno.**

**_a-ah! s-se me olvidaba.. -se detuvo y solo se vio que fue a al departamento de los chicos- m-me dare prisa, si no llegare tarde ( T////TUu)-la menor llego al departamento de los chicos y toco la puerta, estaba algo nerviosa- m-meow ( -////- )**

**_yo abro-hablo kanda poniendose de pie mientras dejaba su ramen instantaneo en la mesa, abriendo la puerta-azuka??**

**_e-etto.. -hiso una reverencia- n-no quiero molestarle.. y-yo... queria agradecerle por haberme ayudado ayer.. -se incorporo, sonriendole tiernamenre, con un leve sonrojo- t-tome! -extendio sus manos, dandole un llaverito de neko- g-gomene..n-no sabia.. que darle.. ( -///-)_uhm??-miro el llavero y lo tomo-oh... no fue nada, de verdad (¬//¬) demo.. lo tomare, arigato-azuka sonrio- **

**_domo -hace una reverencia- g-gomene, debo irme.. s-se me hace tarde ( T////T ) g-gomene, Janee! -la menor salio corriendo-**

**_hai.. con cuidado-la ve correr-...(-//-)**

**_ohe.. veo que.. ustedes viven solas no?.. -hablo sasuke curioso- y tambien que.. quieres mucho a esa niña.. -señalo a azuka que hiba corriendo por la calle casi callendo-**

**_hai.. vivimos solas-su rostro cambia a uno melancolico-por alguna razon kami-sama kiso esto...-la chica miro a sasuke con dulsura-y si, la quiero muchisimo, tanto que moriria por ella...-izumi se toco la cabeza con algo de dolor-bien, espero les guste (n//n) cuidate-se recargo en la pared y entro al edificio.**

**_Arigato.. despues, te regreso el plato.. -dijo mas para el mismo, mientras le miraba entrar- ... algo.. tiene.. -susurro y entro, tomando el plato y oliendo el platillo.**

**-cerro la ventana y se toco el pecho, tosiendo levemente, pensando en la suerte que tenia en enfermarse en dia libre, suspiro y tomo la escoba, comenzando a recojer su hogar.**

**_uhm??-kanda miro a sasuke extrañado-ara y ese plato con onigiri?? dios sasuke lo isiste tu??-toma uno-crei que no sabias cocinar**

**_urusai bakanda ( ¬¬ ) -aleja el plato de el- los hizo Izumi.. como agradecimiento.. -se pierde un momento- pero bueno, no eh comido..asi que son toodos mios ( -w- )**

**_hey! eso es injusto, dame uno! engordare con puto ramen nada mas!-trata de qitarle un onigiri**

**_no te dare! -alejando mas el plato- muero de hambre! y tu ya comiste Ramen!**

**_oh dios se va a caer!-señalo la ventana vecina con un rostro de miedo.**

**_e-eeh?! -miro rapidamente hacia la ventana- d-de que hablas??-kanda tomo dos de 4 onigiros y pone uno en su boca-**

**_nandemonai (¬w¬) baaa~aakaa-se burlo**

**_o-ohe!!! ( ¬¬ ) -camino molesto, llevandose los demas a su habitacion-**

**_ju...-sige comiendo-devuelvele el plato a izumi cuando termines de comer-se sienta en el sofa y enciende la televicion.**

**_(¬_¬)-desde su habitacion- Hai hai!! -se siento en la cama, poniendo el plato en su mesita de noche, recostandose en la cama- ..por que.. no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?.. -cierro los ojos imaginandose auqella sonrisa solo para el- ... (_ _)**

**izumi termino de recojer triunfal, acomodando la escoba y el trapeador y observando todo limpio, sonrio astutamente.**

**_yoshii! ahroa a prepa...-se detubo al sentirse mareada-...ugh...-se siento en una silla cercas del comedor, tocandose la cabeza-¿fiebre? pastillas....no dejes que esto te tumbe izumi(ô//w//ó)-se puso de pie y busco el botiquin,tomando un par de pastillas y llendo a la cocina, comenzando a preparar la comida-ohh.. ¿deberia invitarles?-mira hacia su habitacion, donde mostraba la ventana cubierta por una cortina roja.**

**_ahh!-arto de pensar se sento en la cama, tomando un origini y comiendolo- ...( o///o) e-esta.. muy rico..**

**_sasuke!-kanda abrio la puerta del cuarto de su hermano con fuerza-¡kiero mas! es un regalo de los dioses! dame mas!**

**_muerete! ya te comiste 2! -tomo el ultimo y se lo comio en segundos- ( -3- )**

**_ahh eres un maldito!! -salio a la sala y miro la ventana-le pedire que se case conmigo!-ante aquellas palabras, sasuke salio casi corriendo, jalandolo de la playera molesto- **

**_ni se te ocurra Bakanda! yo la vi primero! ( Dx ) -kanda le miro sorprendido al escuchar eso, al ver el rostro del mayor, el menor reacciono- e-eh..? ( .////.)**

**_pfff-se tapo la boca con las manos a punto de reir.**

**_aah! ( ///) -camina a su habitacion, azotando la puerta-**

**muahahahaha-reia como loco psicopata-dios eres grande muahahahahaha-se sento en su cama.**

**_bakanda!-tomando una almohada y golpeandola con fuerza, imaginando que era su hermano-**

**_eres un hentai sasuke, te enamoraste de su cuerpo semi-desnudo?-se burlo alzando la voz**

**_Urusai!! ( o///ó ) -salio de su habitacion y le lanzo la almohada directo a la cara cerrando la puerta de nuevo-**

**_jajaja-seguia riendo aun con la almohada en la cara-muahahahahaaha**

**_de mis maleees, tu ser...-seguia preparando la comida cantando pero algo la callo-eh??-escuchaba las risas de kanda desde la cocina-esos chicos (-w-l|l) tiene vida animada-ttebayo-escucho que la puerta de su ogar se abrio, mirando a la menor entrar empapada.**

**_nee-sama! ( T////T ) meoow.. -la menor entro algo desanimada- **

**_eh??-miro a azuka sorprendia -azuka-chan que paso?? porke tan temprando ttebayo??-se hacerco a ella.**

**_m-meoow ( T///T ) s-se me.. habia olvidado... suspendieron clases una semana, por que estan haciendo reparaciones en la escuela... m-meoow -lagrimeaba apenada.**

**_hay dios-corre por una toalla y la trae secandola-baya entiendo (n_n°) ne, porke estas mojada-ttebayo? (ó.o)**

**_u-uh.. m-me.. cayo ensima.. u-un bote con agua ( -////- ) -estornuda- m-meooww**

**_hauu-le kito la toalla-quitate la ropa y te preparo el baño ¿ne? una estudiante no puede enfermar-ttebayo-le acaricio el cabello y fue hacia el baño.**

**_¿-uuh.. h-haai! -va a su habitacion- n-no tardo nee-sama -sonrio con ternura**

**_Ya callate Bakanda!! -salio de su habitacion, queriendole golpear con la almohada tomandola del suelo**

**_bien-le toma del hombro limpiando sus lagrimitas de risa-casate con ella y me traes de comer.**

**_ah!-le dio un zape- no digas tonterias! ( ¬////¬ )**

**izumi llego al baño y lleno la tina con agua tibia y hiervas relajantes y curativas, serciorandose de que estubiera limpio.**

**_bien, con esto-ttebayo-sonrio y fue a la habitacion de la menor-azuka-chan, terminando de bañarte vienes a comer ¿neee?_eh?-salio de la habitacion en toalla- haaai! no tardare nee-sama -sonrio-**

**_bien-izumi sonrio al verla etrar al baño, despues siguio preparando un rico guiso de res con arroz rojo, sin saber le porke preparo mucho-uhm... deberia?-camino hacia su habitacion abriendo la ventana.**

**_jajaja-seguia riendo mientras parecia que sasuke le ahrocaba-mira-señalo la ventana-salio**

**_uhm??-miraba todo confundida, usaba un short negro con blusa ligera blanca (para la limpieza) mientras miraba a sasuke y kanda, el primero con un sonrojo en su rostro tratando de axfisiar al mayor.**

**_e-eh? -voltea y vio a la chica, sonrojandose mas- a-are?-no podia negarlo, tenia una figura no muy atractiva pero de alguna manera sencual, su cabello rojizo revelde sosntenido por una trenza resaltaba con aquella blusa blanca , solto a kanda.**

**_Kyaaaaa!!! -azuka salio corriendo del baño, llendo con la pelirroja y abrazandola- nee-sama! nee-sama! h-hay una araña en el baño! m-meooww ( T/////T )**

**_eh?°-kanda miro a azuka empapada y semidesnuda-(0//0)wuauu**

**_ehh!! -cubre a azuka-tranquila ahorita la mato-entro casi empujando a la menor**

**_(¬w¬)-rie- y me dices a mi hentai? -mirandole y riendo en tono burlon-**

**_m-meooww meoww ( T////T ) -la pequeña se escondio detras de la mayor-**

**_DEJEN DE MIRARA HERMANOS-PERVERTIDOS-cerro la ventana molesta**

**_...... (-_-l|l) se abra enojado azuka??...-penso en voz alta**

**_no se.. pero Izumi si se enojo ( .__.Uu) -le mira- hentai bakanda **

**_callate hentai bastardo (¬¬)**

**_juju-rie- oh, vamos.. ( ¬¬ ) admitelo, te gusto verla... hentai pedofilo!**

**_...si (-w-)-hablo**

**_m-meoow meooww -toda roja seguira abrazada a la mayor**

**_ya mi chikita, no te vieron nada-ttebayo, ahora bayamos a ver a la araña-tomo un zapato que estaba bajo su cama-la matare pensando que es uno de los hermanos pervertidos-sonrio malignamente**

**_m-meooww ( o////oUu) n-nee-sama? e-esta bien? **

**_si kufufu-entro al baño con el zapato como arma y en 4 segundos salio-listo, metete a bañar-ttebayo (nwn)**

**_u-uuh.. a-arigato nee-sama ( ;///w//; ) -entro al baño rapidamente**

**_( ¬¬ ) hentai.. kanda, eres un hentai!-hablo sasuke molesto**

**_hey!!!-la mayor les arojo dos zapatos-araaa?? dos arañas que estan de mirones**

**_eso!-es interrumpido por un grito y un golpe en la cabeza- (e_e#)**

**_o-ohe! ( ¬¬ ) -camino a la ventana y le regreso sus zapatos, la chica los esquivo- no es mi culpa que la niña sigua tus pasos de exibicionista!**

**_grrr les iva a invitar a comer pero... (_#)**

**_eh?!-kanda miro a punto de matar a sasuke-**

**_no me mires asi! ( ¬¬ ) -cierro los ojos, dandole la espalda- l-l-lo siento! ... ( u///ú )**

**_uhm??-la chica sonrio con un sonrojo en su rostro, kanda le miro y sonrio ligeramente. la chica le lanzo un papel donde vebia el codigo de aceso al lugar-bien, con eso me vasta-ttebayo (n//w//n)-cerro la ventana.**

**_trsk -mira a kanda- feliz? ( ¬//¬ )**

**sasuke miro a su hermano que este ya se arregla el cabello y la ropa preparandose para salir y marchando como soldado fuera de la cama, sasuke camino a su habitacion poniendose los zapatos al ver la urgencia del mayor.**

**_jum.. bakanda hentai.. ( -w- )**

**_ju...-abrio la puerta de su apartamento-itekimasuuuu-tratando de dejar a sasuke solo.**

**_hey!-salio de su habitacion- bakanda? ( ¬¬ ) por que tanta prisa? -dice para si mismo-**

**en el edificio akatsuki en uno de los apartamentos, al cabo de unos minutos, la menor salio, con su toalla enredada y cubriendo el cuerpo, mientras la mayor le esperaba en la habitacion sentada en la cama- **

**_m-meoww.. ( -//w//-) baño tranquilizador~3 -camina a su habitacion y miro a la mayor-ne-sama-la abraza-**

**_jeje-le acaricia los cabellos-arreglate rapido azuka-chanm tendremos visitas (0//w//0)**

**_u-uh? visitas? -sonrio complacida- honto? meooww ( //w//) -izumi salio de su cuarto y la menor comenzo a arreglarse-**

**_yo tambien deberia arreglarme-miro su ropa sucia y corta, llendo a su habitacion.**

**kanda bajaba las escaleras con tranquilidad posando sus manos en sus bolsillos, sintiendoq ue su estomago gruñia de hambre, suspiro alentando el paso para que sasuke se diera prisa.**

**_tengo hambre! date prisa estupido!!-el menor salio del departamento- **

**_hai hai! ( ¬¬ ) -corre, intentando alcanzarle.**

**el mayor salio de del lujoso edificio para mirar el edificio vecino, llego asta la puerta mientras sasuke seguia a mitad del camino, abiro el papel eh itrodujo el codigo en el tablero algo viejo, mientras la puerta de crital que estaba algo rayoneada se abria con lentitud realizando un ruido extraño**

**_baya, este lugar parece abandonado-miro a todos lados**

**_Ohe! esperame! -corrio, entrando detras de el- bakanda.. ( ¬¬"" )**

**_eres lento baka-ototo(¬w¬)-suben las escaleras, mirando alrededor como no hay nadie en recepcion y las pareces parecen viejas y podridas, dando un ambiente algo lujubre al edificio akatsuki**

**_jum.. que.. lugar tan.. -mirando alrededor- extraño.. como es que ellas pueden vivir en un lugar asi?..**

**_hay no se (¬¬)porke carajos me preguntas??-siguio subiendo las escaleras.**

**_( ¬¬ ) que humor.. -casi llegando al departamento-**

**_ske preguntas cada cosa-giro los ojos y miraen frente de el-el 3er piso departamento A... igual que nosotros (._.)**

**_uhm.. por eso su ventana queda al frente de nosotros bakka ( -///-U )**

**_ya se(¬¬)-toca la puerta-**

**_azuka-chan! puedes abrir??-hablo la chica desde la cocina, usando un pantalon de mesquilla negro y blusa blanca, resaltando su rojiso cabello**

**_( ¬¬ ) jum.. -sasuke solo escucho la voz de la mayor y queria regresar.**

**_haai! nee-sama! -fue a la puerta, la menor usaba un vestido morado con adornos blancos- nee-sama, quienes vienen? -abrio la puerta- u-uuh ( o///o ) O-ohayo -mirando a ambos chicos- e-eeh, pasen -sonrio timida-**

**_hola...(-///-)-miro a la menor entrando y escondiendo su mirada-**

**_oh?-sirve la mesa saludandoles-holaa bienvenidos-ttebayo nwn**

**_uh...-el menor entro- Iie, arigato por invitarnos.. -camino a la cocina- uhm... huele bien -rie-**

**_n-ne...-cerro la puerta- u-uh ( -////-) -fue con Izumi- m-meoww**

**_¿que pasa?-le miro confundida-te asustan?? esta bien que te susten, son unos hentai pervertidos (¬_¬)pero les dare oportunidad.**

**_que dura (_ _l|l)-hablo kanda.**

**_¿como que hentai pervertidos niña?-casi le grito sasuke molesto.**

**_ne nee-sama ¿que isiste de comer?-hablo azuka dulcemente**

**_oh-sonrio ignorando a sasuke-guisado de carne de rez y arros rojo-miro a los chicos-vengan sientense ttebayo**

**_...-kanda se le hacerco y susurro al oido del menor-calmate o te quedas sin esposa.**

**_urusai bakanda ( ¬///¬ ) deja de decir eso! -se hacerco a la mesa-**

**_n-nya! sugooi ( ///w// ) meow! -se sento animada- mi algun dia, podra cocinar como tu nee-sama -sonrie tiernamente-**

**_juju-kanda se sienta frente a azuka, mirandola-estoy seguro que si (¬¬)**

**_uh...-comeinza a servir un caldillo humeante y de buen olor, al lado un vol de arroz rojo, sentanodse en frente de sasuke-bien, ite-ki-masuuu!**

**_Gracias por la comida ( - - ) -tomo su plato, comenzando a comer- ( o o! ) e-e-esta delicioso -hablo sasuke mirando el platillo, mientras la menor juntaba sus manos y agachaba leve la cabeza, haciendo una oracion en silencio para si misma, la mayor le miraba, esperando a que terminara de orar, sonriendo.**

**_uhm??-kanda no toco la comida mirando a la menor-que hace?**

**_mm? -sasuke, quien casi se atragantaba, dejo de comer extrañadp- ( - - ) am.. que sucede? **

**_...-la menor dejo de orar y alza la mirada- uuh? n-nani? m-meoww ( o///o )**

**_bien, arigato-sonrio acariciando los cabellos de la menor, comenzando a comer-ora, ora, agradece a dios, a to-san y eso.-comio con tranquilidad.**

**_oh...-come-(¬//¬)o-oishi-hablo kanda comiendo, **

**_...-el menor se quedo algo pensativo, comenzando a comer nuevamente.-...**

**_...-azuka comenzo a comer, mantenia la cabeza baja y la mirada algo triste- esta delicioso nee-sama..**

**_hai-miro a azuka por unos chicos... a que se dedican?**

**_trabajo...-kanda comio respondiendo-abogado, practica-no dejo de comer**

**_tomo trabajos de medio tiempo... -tenia los ojos cerrados, comiendo-**

**_otto-san.. -susurro, dejando de comer-**

**_ohh entiendo...-la mayor tomo la mano de azuka bajo la mesa, apretandola un poco en señal de "tranquila aqui estoy"-¿esta buena la comida hentai pervertido? (¬w¬)-miro a sasuke**

**_... (-_-)-kanda mostro su plato a punto de terminar de comer-creo que esto responde.**

**_si.. -termini de comer- estubo.. muy delicioso.. -reacciono ante la ofensa de la mayor- como me llamaste? ( ¬¬ )**

**_...-azuka cerro sus ojos, intentando no llorar- ... g-gomene.. -se levanto de la mesa- m-me disculpo.. m-me retiro.. -una pequeña lagrima se escapo de sus ojos y recorria su mejilla, caminando hacia la puerta del departamento**

**_eh..-miro como su hermana menor se iba-...-baja la mirada algo triste.**

**_...-kanda dirigio su mirada a la mayor-ire por ella, arigato-se puso de pie y camino hacia la salida siguiendo a la menor.**

**izumi suspiro, sitniendo que habia metido la pata, sasuke solo observo algo preocupante a la mayor, kanda seguia a la menor mientras esta mantenia su mirada escondia bajo su flequillo, sintiendose deprimida...**

**

* * *

**

**_ahiru: wuauu owo eso fue raro cuack_**

**_ellen: h-hai u_u la nolstalgia y la triztesa son malas-desu_**

**_ahiru: hai demo, es mejor superarla con una kawaii sonrisacuack_**

**_ellen: soo, tienes razon (n_**

**_///n) _**

**_ahiru: tambie, debido a que el internet morira cuack! tardare mas en acutalizar 0n0_**

**_ellen: demo es algo temporal-desu owo_**

**_ahiru: hai hai sooo owo_**

**_ellen: bien ahiru-san es tu turno de presentar el cap siguiente_**

**_ahiru: bien cuak!! yikaii en window to love....¡I LIKE YOU!_**

**_ellen: e-ese capitulo lo puso kanda-kun desho?? (n////n))_**

**_ahiru: haiii, sera corto el prox cap pero espero les guste cuak!_**

**_ahiru/ellen: MATA NEEEE_**


End file.
